Bella's Emails ONESHOT
by Twifreak98
Summary: Alice comes back and finds 2 of Bella's emails to her. What will Alice say. ONE-SHOT and no more.


I walked back to Bella's bedroom. Her father thinks I am at home, - well is he wrong - working out a way to get Edward to come home and see Bella alive. I told him that he heard about Bella cliff diving. That almost started a riot, should've seen it coming. But it wasn't going to work. I knew it, when Edward, set his mind to something, it stayed set.

"Bella?" I asked to see if she was awake. I climbed through her window and sat sown beside her. She was curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks. GOD! I hated to see her upset. Her eyes looked like waterfalls. Man if I could cry, my bloody god I would be! _I hate you Edward! Why did you hurt this poor girl? _I really hope he heard, but I seriously doubt it!

"Arrahhhhh No Edward, stop it! EDWARD! EDWARD! NOOOOOO!" I jumped when I heard her, I hid behind her tallboy, wanting to scream with her. Her door burst open with Charlie trying his hardest to wake her up. If Jasper was here – shit! How much pain is she in or has been in. Oh shit!

After a while after Charlie left I quietly crept back into her room and sat on her bed.

"Alice?" She asked groggily. Opening her eyes. Only to reveal, the white part of her eye. The dark circles under her eyes looked darker in the well dark.

"Yes? Bella do u need anything?"

"No, but can u check my emails"

"Sure" I was wondering why she sounded so worried. Wondering why I slowly went and opened her laptop.

Her trash had heaps of emails, I know, I shouldn't be looking there but, I couldn't help myself. It was so tempting.

I saw emails, obviously but I didn't think that she would have emailed me. I saw the first one labeled at Alice Help ME! On October 5th.

I opened it and read it, no expecting to find what I saw

_Dear Alice, _

_It has been a week since you and Ed- him left. A hole has been punched into my chest and I don't know how to heal it. Jacob is really sweet but whenever he brings up Him I can't help but almost die inside. Help me please Alice. They ways he speaks about you make me want to die, leave the world, exit my presence, wanting the world to swallow me whole. Why do I feel like this? I never realized what a hole and presence you guys brought into my life. If you ever get this, PLEASE respond and help me heal my heart, or else it will break into a million pieces and there will be no one to pick up the pieces. Not Charlie, Jacob, Renee, no one. _

_Bella _

"Bella I am so sorry. I shouldn't have blocked my emails!"

"Alice! You were supposed to check my inbox, not my trash. Oh well!"

"Can I read the rest Bella?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Fine, but read them out loud"

"OK?" this is getting interesting.

So I started

"_Alice, I saw him today, I mean it was only for a split second, whilst doing something reckless. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, embodying every inch of my blood. Well maybe I am crazy now but I guess that is ok. If a rush of danger is what it takes to see him, then that is what I will find._

_Bella"_

I finished and looked over to her, tears like a waterfall rushing down her cheeks. I wish she were never in this much pain. What did she do to deserve this?

I rushed over to her ad cradled her up in my arms.

"Bella I am not I repeat not reading anymore. If I were human I would cry like the rain with you. I ma so sorry, trust me when Edward comes back, and he WILL! I will have a very stern conversation with him that may result in violence" She giggled at that and, I bet that was the fist giggle in a long time. I was glad to make her laugh, being here probably took away some of the pain.

"Thank you Alice. You are a great friend and god I can't thank you enough for being here. Please stay!" God! I can't refuse a begging teenager.

"I will stay, but I will also have to find Edward. Shit sorry, I know hearing his name is hard enough." I totally forgot, how stupid of me.

"No it is okay. Go find him, I have waited 4 month I can wait a day or two."

"Thanks Bella. I will find him mark my words!" And with that I tucked her into bed and headed to Volterra, to find Edward. For Bella's sake, we needed to find him. NOW!


End file.
